


Blue Eyes & Nerdy T-Shirts

by jaythings



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythings/pseuds/jaythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lay awake in your bedroom at night, listening to the sounds of Arcadia Bay whispering its secrets through your window; wondering if maybe you should give in to the dark grey ache of longing in your chest that throbs every time you think of her clear blue eyes and her nerdy t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes & Nerdy T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, hope it's good! Excuse errors, typed on my phone

You lay awake in your bedroom at night, listening to the sounds of Arcadia Bay whispering its secrets through your window; wondering if maybe you should give in to the dark grey ache of longing in your chest that throbs every time you think of her clear blue eyes and her nerdy t-shirts. Maybe if you ignore it long enough, you won’t keep remembering how you dared her to kiss you infront of your worn out closet. When you honestly thought she wouldn’t do it. But she did. And now you’re hoping that the feeling you got when her lips touched yours will fade away, but they don’t. They’re still tinted red and wonderful in your memory, and your mouth still tastes vaguely of chlorine water and morning breath, and something sweet even though it’s been exactly a day and a half since she stood on her toes and pulled you in. You know that at this point, you’re just imagining the taste. But you like it anyways. The feelings don’t fade away like you had hoped, and even though you keep on hoping, some small part of you knows that Max Caulfield has you wrapped around her finger. You sigh and run your hand through your shock blue hair, and you curse her name. You curse her because you know your love for her isn’t entirely platonic, and because you know it never will be again. Because this could really hurt you. But you kinda, sorta don’t mind that. Because Max is your best friend, and there are worse people to fall in love with than a nerdy pirate.


End file.
